Heidi
|-|Hedi and Newtonian Apple= |-|Enhanced Form= |-|With Edenic Fruit of Knowledge= Summary Heidi (ハイジ, Haiji) is the main protagonist of the Hungry Joker manga series. He is a young scientist that was able to awaken the power of his mysterious Black Apple. To find out about his unknown past, Heidi joins the White Joker organization alongside his assistant Chitose Toriiooji. He is called Barschheit (バルシュハイト, Barushuhaito) by Nacht, his older brother, and the only person that Heidi recalls from his past's memories. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 8-A, likely higher | Unknown. At least 8-A, likely ' far higher' Name: Heidi (Haiji in japanese), real name is Barschheit Origin: Hungry Joker Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Scientist, Half Human, Half Mavro Powers and Abilities: |-|With Newtonian Apple= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Gravity Manipulation, Levitation, Surface Scaling, Air Manipulation (Can control the gravity exerted on a certain mass of air), limited Body Puppetry (Able to control body's movements by forcing them through a precise application of multiple vectors of gravitational force), limited Analytical Prediction (Able to predict several situations and prepare himself to deal with them beforehand) |-|Enhanced Form= All previous abilities, Black Hole Creation |-|With Edenic Fruit of Knowledge= All previous abilities, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, regenerated after being stab through several points at torso), Information Analysis (Able to gains knowledge of his targets including their abilities by just looking and can analyze all the results given by them to know how to beat them), Power Nullification (Killed' abilities cannot work on him.. Killed is Heidi's opponent who has Rapid Evolution, the ability that rapidly adapts himself to the points that any attacks would be rendered useless against him), Deconstruction and Absorption (Can disintegrate targets on molecular level and absorb them) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Destroyed a large part of skyscarper) | At least Multi-City Block level, likely higher (Should be far more powerful than his previous form). Can ignore conventional durability with Black Hole | Unknown. At least Multi-City Block level, likely far higher (As stated that with Edenic Fruit of Knowledge, it is possible to obtain the almighty power. He should be far stronger than his previous form). Can ignore conventional durability with the power of Edenic Fruit of Knowledge Speed: At least Superhuman | FTL ' (Reacted to lasers) | At least '''FTL ' (Should be faster than before) '''Lifting Strength: Class M with Gravity Manipulation (Lifted a large part of skyscarper) | At least Class M with Gravity Manipulation | At least Class M with Gravity Manipulation Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | At least Multi-City Block Class, likely higher | Unknown. At least Multi-City Block Class, likely far higher Durability: Multi-City Block level | At least Multi-City Block level, likely higher | Unknown. At least Multi-City Block level, likely far higher Stamina: High (As a chosen of Eureka, He is able to endure side effect that causes from using it several times) Range: Tens of meters with his powers Standard Equipment: Newtonian Apple | Edenic Fruit of Knowledge Intelligence: Genius (Heidi is a very intelligent person, managing to become a renowned and credited scientist at a so young age, working for a certain Research Institute and having a personal sponsor. He is capable of conducting several pieces of research by performing a wide series of scientific experiments, mainly because of his strong awareness and high capacity of deduction. He managed to learn the powers of Newtonian Apple by himself, while some users had to be taught or research about how to use them, showing that Heidi has reasoning above average. He has quite good scientific knowledge, which helps him in his researches and to make up strategies when fighting against his opponents. His logic way of think also led him to discover many possibilities about the powers of Eureka, such as combinations or multiple uses.) Weaknesses: He needs to eat his apple to gains his power. His powers have a time limit Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|With Newtonian Apple= *'Gravity Manipulation:' When Heidi takes a bite of his Apple, he obtains powers that allow him to manipulate the gravitational attraction forces and its several aspects in a certain area, and between the bodies contained therein. Overall, Heidi's abilities consist of the manipulation of force vectors between bodies, being the type of this force the gravitational one. As gravitational force is a physical quantity that depends on the masses and distance between bodies, and these aren't changed by Heidi when using his powers, it can be assumed that their nature consists of the abrupt alteration of the gravitational constant in the area affected. *'Gravity Intensification': Heidi is able to increase the intensity of gravitational force exerted by the planet on their targets, creating an attractive and repulsive force. The same can be done with the gravitational attraction between him and/or other bodies. ::Gravity Pull: Heidi can increase the attractive force of a certain body to make objects to be thrown at it with great force. This also makes him able to increase his own gravity to make opponents and objects to be attracted to him, prompting him to launch physical attacks. Additionally, he can intensify the gravity of the Earth to make the target(s) "heavier" and restrain them, with a force strong enough to crush the ground itself, creating a crater. :::Gravitational Wave: Heidi was shown to be able to perform this movement only after taking two successive bites of Apple, thus enhancing his powers. He waves his arms down and makes a wide linear area in front of him to be crushed by strong gravity. ::Gravity Push: Heidi is able to make objects to be repelled by him, changing the amount of gravitational force between them and himself, which effectively makes the object fly away with great force from him. It becomes useful when Heidi has his movements restrained by something like a rope. *'Gravity Nullification': Heidi becomes able to nullify the effect of a planet's gravity to, for example, allowing him and other objects to float. The power degree of this nullification, that is, the limit of weight that Heidi is able to annul, depends on his experience and strength, but it's known that even enormous parts of buildings can be lifted by his power even after taking a successive bite of the Apple. ::Flight: This ability can be used to allow him and other bodies to levitate above the ground. Once in Zero-G, Heidi is able to fly around freely, matching attractive forces to the direction where he is going to. While flying, Heidi can deliver powerful flying attacks enhanced by gravity. *'Wall Walking': Heidi can create a pseudo gravitational field into any objects, allowing him to attach himself and others to any surface where they can walk and stand upon it. He can do it at the same time as lifting the very object, which makes it a floating surface for Haiji. *'Air Slicer': Heidi can even control the gravity exerted on a certain mass of air, what allows him to use it as a slicer, mainly when applying a sudden high amount of gravitational force in a smaller area. He does this by pointing his hand upwards and then swiftly waving it downwards, effectively tracing the region cut by the Slicer. *'Gravitational Controller': Through a precise application of multiple vectors of gravitational force strategically placed on his body, Heidi is able to control his own movements by forcing them. It becomes useful for him once he's with his movements restrained. |-|Enhanced Form= *'Absolute Gravity Manipulation:' Heidi's control of the gravity reaches to a level where even light, an electromagnetic wave whose mass is immeasurably small and only explained by Einstein's General relativity theory is within his power's range. Such ability implies that there are no entities that can't be trapped by his powers. *'Black Hole:' Heidi stretches his hand forward and concentrates an enormous attractive force in a single point, therefore efficiently creating a small black hole, that is impressively under his complete control, absorbing only what Heidi desires in a swirl-like pattern, including light. A quick change of the target being absorbed also can be useful for Heidi to prevent that target from running away. |-|With Edenic Fruit of Knowledge= *'Almighty Power:' After eating Edenic Fruit of Knowledge, Heidi's body becomes transcendental to the point where it can produce the desired effects in both themselves and the surroundings. He can gain information on targets including their abilities, to the point that he can analyze all the result and know about how to beat them. This is also the reason that makes Heidi able to disable the target's abilities. This was shown when Killed tried to use his rapid evolution, the ability which automatically evolves him to make any kind of attacks rendered useless. But the ability stop evolving and can't surpass Heidi Almighty Power before Killed was disintegrate on the molecular level and was absorb. Key: With Newtonian Apple | Enhanced Form | With Edenic Fruit of Knowledge Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hungry Joker Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Manga Characters Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Gravity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Body Control Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier